


A New Sword And A Tornament

by Samcifer_shipper



Series: Rusted Sword And A King [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samcifer_shipper/pseuds/Samcifer_shipper
Summary: Gilbert is gifted a new sword and uses it to defeat the best swordsman known in a friendly not-so-friendly tournament
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Rusted Sword And A King [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856422
Kudos: 12





	A New Sword And A Tornament

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know where I was going with this, it was like, three different ideas mashed into one. I like it tho

Gilbert sat up and looked at his shoulder, wondering what to do with the purple bruise that was there, standing out on his white skin. He had a training that day and if he trained with a shirt on, questions would be undoubtedly asked. But if he just let it there, even more questions will appear, and makeup would not resist to the amount of sweat that coated his skin at the end of a training. 

He looked at Roderich still asleep by hid side. Gilbert was convinced Roderich had done it on purpose. His room was just above the court and he could hear everything that was said from there. 

“Roderich, wake up,” Gilbert shook the other awake. “Roderich, I have to go to the training, wake up, lazy.”

After a lot of persuasion, Roderich finally opened his eyes, smiling at Gilbert. 

“Good morning, Gilbert.”

“Good morning, now help me to find the solution to what you so graciously gave me last night.”

“Bandage and pretend a wound,” Roderich replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Gilbert felt stupid not to have thought of it. 

Gilbert stood up and put his clothes back on, while Roderich watched him then closed his eyes and laid down again, probably to get another hour of sleep. Knights woke up way too early for him. 

Gilbert went back to his own room and did as Roderich suggested, only he cut himself for real with his sword. It only reminded him that he was in dire need of a new sword. This one was rusted, out of balance and dented, but he didn’t have the money to get a decent sword. 

Coincidentally, he noticed an elongated box put on his desk with a note rolled on it. 

Gilbert, 

Your sword is pathetic. Here is one made to your image, built especially for you by the best swordsmith I could find. I hope it suits you better than the one you currently own. 

Gilbert didn’t need a name to know who this was from. There was only one person in the world who signed with a crown and he was lucky enough to have that person as his lover.

The tornament he had planned for that day’s practice and the fact that he was tunning late long forgotten, Gilbert opened the box, merely contaning a gasp at it’s content’s beauty. 

In it was a sword, a rapier to be exact, beautiful with it’s golden ornaments encrusted with rubis. Testing it, Gilbert found it to be perfectly balanced, and even realized it was modeled to fit in his left hand better than his right. He smirked. There was no way Francis would win now like every other year. 

“Gilbert, what are you doing, we are all waiting for you!” Gilbert turned around, seeing Antonio and Francis standing at his door. 

“You got yourself a new sword? Pretty, I did not know you had enough to buy one,” Francis teased. 

“You hurt yourself? Are you alright?” Antonio asked just after, noticing the bandage on Gilbert’s shoulder. 

“Yes, just a stupid mistake. Let’s go!”

The trio exited to the training court, where the other knights were already heating up. 

“Let’s warm up and then we’re good,” Gilbert said, his sword held firm in his right hand. He would never reveal his secret if he was not sure he would not waste it and lose. 

Just as Gilbert was about to call the start of the tournament, he noticed Roderich standing on the side of the court in surprisingly mundane clothing, intently looking at him. 

“My King!” he exclaimed, getting everyone’s attention on Roderich. “I never knew you could get up at such an early hour in the morning.” The joke escaped his lips, making the knights all turn to him instead. How dare he make a joke about the King? He could get downgraded!

“I never knew you were the one to hide your wounds under bandages,” Roderich replied, and again all eyes went to him. Had he just made a joke?

“What are you here for, my King?” Antonio asked, trying to loosen the tension. 

“I heard there was a friendly tournament being held this morning. I do not like friendly tournaments, and I will offer a reward to the winner. Friendly will quickly disappear.”

The knights couldn’t believe their ears. Not only was the King up early, he was gonna offer a reward for something that wasn’t meant to have one?

“What will this reward be, my King?” Gilbert asked, a cocky smile on his face. Now, that was a reason to win. 

“You will get a request. Whatever it is, you will have it fulfilled. I however have the right to deny it, in which case you will have to choose something else. If you do not choose, I will decide for you.”

Whispers went through the knights at the offer. It was something they surely didn’t want to miss. 

The tornament began, everyone doing their best to win. Despite this, there was a constant: neither Francis nor Gilbert could be beaten. Everyone knew they didn’t stand a chance in front of them and that is was probably Francis who would win, but they tried anyways. 

Gilbert’s fighting was rough and denuded of any style. It was all about efficiency and his duels usually didn’t last very long. His new sword gave him much more precision than his old one. 

Francis was the contrary. He was all about style and technique, he tended to wore out his adversary to win. He also fought with a rapier. 

It was no one’s surprise when these two were the ones that reached the final. 

It was everyone’s surprise but the King’s, however, when Gilbert beat Francis. Let’s see how it happened. 

They started off fine, their respective stules clashing. Francis was slowly winning though, seemingly tiring out Gilbert. At the last moment though, the battle changed sides with a witty one-liner. 

“There’s something I ought to tell you,” Gilbert said, just as he seemed to lose. 

“What?” Francis answered, a smirk of early victory on his face. 

“I am not left-handed.” With that, Gilbert changed his sword of hand and the battle continued, this time in favour of the albinos. 

After another five minutes of fighting, the Frenchman stood unarmed and a sword at his neck. The knights were all staring at Gilbert, who had just defeated their best swordsman. 

The two duellists took a moment to regain their breath after Francis had acknowledged his defeat, welcoming the congratulations of their friends. 

“What will be your reward, sir Gilbert?”

Gilbert smirked, knowing that Roderich knew perfectly well what he was gonna get. 

“I think you already know that information, my King,” he replied, his smile widening at the sight of the frown and twitching lip of the King, a show of what he knew was amusement. 

“I have an idea,” Roderich replied, somehow managing not to smile.


End file.
